


Unfaithful

by DdraigCoch



Series: Advent Calender 2011 [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cheating, Community: adventchallenge, Drabble, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DdraigCoch/pseuds/DdraigCoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things happen at Christmas parties that wouldn't happen any other time of the year, but will Duo be able to handle it? Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfaithful

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble inspired by 'O Come Ye, Unfaithful' by The Kinsey Sicks.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue! Just trying to spread non-profit christmassy joy, and if you sue me Santa may leave you coal.

_Trust me he’s no angel  
I know that you adore him  
There’s so much you do for him_

There’s Christmas music playing, too much drink in him and Heero has just shoved his tongue down his throat, reigniting an attraction he’d buried years ago. Duo supposes the mistletoe is to blame for the kiss, but the vodka is probably to blame for the hand groping his ass. He’s very aware that Zechs is here somewhere, aware that at any moment his lover could come across this and he should stop it now. Just shove Heero away and go find Zechs... Instead he melts against Heero and kisses back, fingers used to seeking purchase in long hair finding none.


End file.
